


Gold

by sloganeer



Series: 1, 2, 3, 4, tell me that you love me more [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: “What?!” David covered his mouth, but it was too late. Patrick, in the chair beside him, jumped and reached out to grab David’s arm.“Where’s the bear?” his husband asked. David twisted around to remove Patrick’s sunglasses and kiss his confused face.-This is year 50. This is also the last chronological story of this series. If you'd like, you can imagine David and Patrick lived forever. Or maybe they both died after a lovely session of lovemaking, physically asserting their love, and then passing silently in the night, maybe in a lovely set of silk pyjamas.





	Gold

The best thing about being the patriarch was sitting in the best chair, under the best shade, with an entire family willing to bring you whatever you wanted. His mother had lived into her 90s, and David planned to do the same, with just as much style.

Patrick was asleep. David wasn’t sure if anyone else had noticed. It was a hot sunny day in August, just as their wedding had been, and Patrick’s eyes were closed behind his sunglasses. David had felt his husband’s fingers go slack in his hand. 

“Uncle David?” 

He looked up at Jonathan with a bottle of champagne in his hand. The teenager was taller than his father now, and the Rose eyebrows had grown in.

“Can I pour you another drink?”

“Thank you, honey.” David held up his glass.

“Uncle Patrick?” Jonathan asked. 

David waved his hand. “Oh, don’t bother him. He’s my designated driver.”

Laughing, Jonathan sat down to join them at the table. “We’re at your house, Uncle David.”

“I know that.” He pulled his sunglasses down so he could glare at the boy. “Did your grandmother send you over here to gather gossip? She’s not getting us out of this house.”

“No,” Jonathan said with a grin. He reached up and pulled the elastic band out of his hair, combing it out, and tying it back up into a bun. “But can I tell you something?” he asked.

“Of course.” David took a sip of his champagne. The gossip people told an old man when they thought he wouldn’t remember was the kind worth hearing.

“I have a boyfriend,” Jonathan told him.

“What?!” David covered his mouth, but it was too late. Patrick, in the chair beside him, jumped and reached out to grab David’s arm.

“Where’s the bear?” his husband asked. David twisted around to remove Patrick’s sunglasses and kiss his confused face.

“Patrick, honey, Jonathan has a boyfriend.” 

The boy was blushing, his cheek on his hand, and his eyes were big and moony. 

“Oh, Jon,” Patrick said, voice hoarse with sleep or love. “We’re so happy for you.”

“Yeah?” he asked.

David reached across the table for Jonathan’s hands. “Of course. Were you worried about telling us?”

“No, no.” He shook his head. “But you’re the first of the family I’ve told. I haven’t even told Mom yet.”

“I love you,” David said. “Uncle Patrick loves you, too, but he’s too busy pretending not to cry.”

“I’m not pretending.”

“You should tell your mom.” David put his hand on Jonathan’s cheek to wipe away a tear. “And your grandma. They’ll love it.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Fuck yeah. Also, it’ll get them off my back, and then maybe my husband and I can grab a quickie before dinner.”

“Oh my god.” Patrick pushed out of his chair. He walked away, but David knew he’d be back. Probably with a beer, if Charlotte would let him.

“Thanks, Uncle David.” Jonathan came around the table so they could hug. “I love you guys.”

“Text your boyfriend. Tell him to come over tonight.”

Jonathan was nodding, grinning, and the phone was out of his pocket before he disappeared into the house. David watched through the kitchen window, where he could see Charlotte and Alexis having one of their not-fights. Rosalie was lying on a beach towel in her bathing suit, taking advantage of the mid-day sun. Her father was standing around the fire pit with Stevie, Patrick, and Ted, all of them holding a sweaty bottle of beer in one hand.

David’s husband was, by far, the best dressed of the lot. Aman’s jean shorts were frayed at the edges, and Ted was wearing a visor with his hair pointing in all directions. Stevie had worn a nice shirt dress, in deference to the occasion, but her shoes were all wrong. Patrick looked dashing in his white polo shirt and khaki shorts. His boat shoes had navy details on white canvas, and his glasses were made from a light wood that brought out the last remaining blond highlights in his grey hair. 

He was golden in the summer sun. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at David. He put his hand on Stevie’s back, then walked away, back to where David was waiting.

“Hi,” David said, tilting his head backwards.

Patrick kissed his mouth, even teasing him a little with his tongue. “Hi, baby.”

“You still call me baby.” Grabbing Patrick’s free hand, he held it between his own in his lap. “I’m very very old now, Patrick.”

“But you’re still my baby.”

There was no gold present waiting for David when he woke up that morning. There was nothing more either of them needed. Instead, David boiled the kettle to make coffee and Patrick chopped apples to top their oatmeal. They ate breakfast together at their dining table and waited for the family to arrive and the day to begin. 

Twisting his hand, Patrick pulled David’s ring finger to his mouth for a kiss. That ring was the only gold David needed.

“Fifty years,” Patrick sighed, settling back into his chair, their hands clasped between them.

“I’m sad we won’t live long enough for you to buy me a moonstone.”

“What the eff is a moonstone?”

“OK, I’m not sad anymore.” They laughed together. “I suppose this is good, too.”


End file.
